Meio Período
by Morin-chan
Summary: Saki decide trabalhar nas ferias de verão em uma livraria, alguma coisa estranha está acontacendo já na primeira noite que volta para casa. Já com a 2ª capitulo, logo com o 3º capitulo.
1. Meio Periodo

**Meio período.**

(_Saber o que a vida é, só vivendo nela para conhecer_)

Mas eu fico aqui sozinha

suando todo seu sangue

Se eu conseguisse descobrir

Porque não há esperança

Para hoje

Porque talvez haja outra forma

Use esse tempo para perceber

Que você sempre fecha seus olhos

No meio do julgamento

E tudo está sempre certo

(e eu acho que está na hora)

Saki decide achar um trabalho de meio período das ferias de verão, e mais o menos achou o que lhe encaixava e pretende fazer a surpresa quando tiver certeza que está contratada. Ela vai até o endereço e é atendia por uma senhora muito simpática, que precisava de uma ajudante.

-Bem vinda o que posso ajudar?

-Vim para saber do trabalho de meio período.

-Ha, se interessou?

-Sim.

-O salário não é muito, mas vai ter boa aprendizagem, ainda está interessada?

-Sim, gostei do lugar.

-Otimo, posso te mostrar o lugar, e quando quer começar a trabalhar?

-Pode ser amanhã mesmo.

-Oh, claro.

A senhora mostrava todos os livros que tinha na loja e no estoque no deposito colocado em ordem e género pela filha da dona, não esperava chegar amanhã para começara a trabalhar.

A senhora começa a ensinar tudo que Saki precisa saber. Decidida pede a autorização de seus pais e começa a trabalhar bem como estava de recuperação naquele verão por que não trabalhar também.

Seus pais tiveram reacções diferente, sua mãe ficou preocupada com o desemprenho da escola já não ia bem é começando a trabalhar poderia até sair do colégio, já seu pai viu que sua garotinha estava começando a se tornar uma adulta e começando a ser responsável querendo ter sua dependência financeira, fica muito orgulhoso e faz que sua esposa também pense que seja um bom começo para filha, seu irmão só parabenizou era a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento.

No dia seguinte Saki vai para a escola ter as aulas de recuperação no calor insuportável, desejando cada vez mais ir para casa para se refrescar, parecia que a hora não passava. Uma longa tortura até passar a hora para sair do colégio, sai do colégio passa na sorveteria para compara um sorvete e ir para seu primeiro da do trabalho, chegando na livraria, encontra a senhora da loja.

-Bem vinda (sorrindo)

-Obrigado.

-Bem pode começando a ajudar a desempacotar a caixa que veio e verificar os livros que foram encomendado?

-Claro.

Saki guarda sua mochila no armário e coloca um avental azul clarinho, mesmo já não gostando pensa (será que seria muito pedir para a senhora da loja deixar eu usar um avental de cor preto?) e começa a fazer o trabalho de desempacotar os livros da caixa que tinha vindo e começa a ver uns livros legais que tinha já se interessado (um bom, romance de novela do ocidente) começa a tirar mais livros (até tem o que lí na casa do Shigure aquele e tem a continuação aqui) depois de tirar todos os livros começa a ver na prancheta quais eram as encomendas, começa a separar e deixar num a prateleira especificas com os números neles, e o restante colocar nas prateleiras da livraria nas ordem e géneros, quando foi perceber já estava quase na hora de terminar seu expediente, e desmonta a caixa de papelão que estava os livros e coloca juntos com os outros que estavam pilhado para o dia que era para colocar para reciclagem. Dando o horário para fechar a loja e o seu também, começam a fechar a loja e vai para o armário pegar sua mala e tirar o avental para voltar para casa, se despede da senhora da livraria e vai caminhando para casa, começa a ver como é diferente voltar para casa a noite, estava uma noite com um luar, parecia igual a de um livro de suspense que perto de um parque barulhos se ouvia e a garota se preocupa e olha atentamente para o local do som e só vê um gato preto que havia derrubado umas latas que estavam no lixo mas em frente em uma rua deserta andava entre um cruzamentos de ruas um dos lados está escuros e ouve passos quem poderia está ali está vindo ou indo como posso distinguir sem ter luz naquela rua que não vou essa preocupação não posso ter, o que é agora não consigo me mexer parece que meu corpo está paralisado sem poder andar ou grita por socorro, porque? Saki para de ficar distraída ao imaginar do livro que tinha lido pois ouviu passo parecia que tinha alguém também andando na mesma direção para e se vira para ver quem era acha estranho não vê ninguém mas ainda ouve passos, pensa que pode ser só a imaginação pois estava não distraída imaginado a história do livro que tinha lido e tinha se sentido a personagem naquela hora.

Faz que não dá importância continua a andar em direção a casa, chega em casa um pouco cansada, tinha dado passo mais rápidos em sua vida. Entra no quarto deixa a mala na cama e olha pela janela para ver que era tudo imaginação dela aquilo que ouviu no meio do caminho, não queria acreditar, olha pela janela e não há ninguém na rua, nem uma alma penada passado, sai de perto da janela e arruma a roupa para ir tomar banho para relaxar, acha que está muito agitada pois e ansiosa pois era o primeiro dia de trabalho na livraria ela deduz que é por estar ansiosa que aconteceu tudo isso, depois de tomar o banho vai dormir que sabia que teria mas um dia sufocante na escola, e uma tarde construtiva na livraria.

(_Ser cuidadosa agora em diante pois a vida pode ser como nos livros em minha realidade ou engano meu?_)

Com meus olhos abertos

Vi mundos que não se pertencem

Minha boca está seca

Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar

Me diga por que vivemos assim.

Mantenha-me seguro dentro

Torres sobre mim

Tranque as portas

Porque eu gostaria de capturar essa voz

Que veio a mim esta noite

E então todo o mundo terá uma escolha

Sob luzes vermelhas

Eu mostrarei a mim mesmo que não foi forjado

Estamos em guerra

Nós vivemos assim


	2. Insónia

**Insónia**

(_Não, pode ser realidade!! Não quero estar perdida_)

Eu não consigo resolver

Você deixou tudo mais difícil só pra seguir em frente

Porque todas as possibilidades...

Bem eu estava errada

Eu afugentei toda a minha razão,com o som dos meus batimentos

Eu me pergunto como eu deveria me sentir

Quando você não está aqui?

Porque eu destruí todas as ligações quando você estava aqui

Eu continuo tentando me prender as coisas bobas,

Eu nunca aprendo

Oh, porque?todas as possibilidades...

Dor vem até a mim

E eu sempre serei muito receptiva

Se algum dia eu começar a pensar logicamente

Esse coração vai começar uma rebelião em mim

Saki estava correndo para onde, não sabe parecia que estava perdida na rua não conseguia achar o caminho para casa alguém estava seguindo, mas quem não dava para ver estava escuro parecia que sempre estava na sombra da escuridão.

-Preciso despista-lo para achar o caminho para voltar para casa.

Correndo "alguém qualquer um para me ajudar não dá para saber o que essa pessoa está me perseguindo, minhas ondas não sinto parece até que não a tenho" chorando, correndo para sentir livre daquela pessoa que a persegue, quando olha para frente há uma pessoa que não conhece e quando está quase perto e estica a mão para acena para espera-la ele vira de costa e começa a sumir .

-Não vá, não me deixe sozinha aqui, por favor!

Quando sente alguém atras dela quando vai virar para ver acorda, o despertador toca que é hora de acordar assustada olha para os lados vendo que foi só um, sonho parecia tão real, se levanta e vai se arrumar para escola, abre as cortinas do quarto vendo lá fora um dia ensolarado, que dava vontade de morrer por estar tendo aula, quando podia estar na praia descansando ou em outro lugar, desce para tomar café com uma cara péssima. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito essa noite.

-Mana está doente?

-O que Saki! (sua mãe coloca a mão na testa para ver se está com febre)

-Estou bem, só estou com sono. (saki tirando a mão de sua mãe de sua testa)

-Nem parece?

-Me deixa Meguni, só por hoje.

-...

Começam a tomar o café da manhã tranquilamente, terminando Saki sobe para pegar sua mala e ir para o colégio. Começa a ir ao destino do colégio e se senta no seu lugar esperando o sinal a bater, fica pensando (agora que estou trabalhando no meio período na livraria poderia contara para Tohru e Arisa que estou trabalhando, mas quando conto para elas?) fica olhando para fora, bate o sinal e volta para a realidade, começa a aula e Saki querendo dormir por a aula estar um tédio total, abaixa a cabeça na carteira querendo que terminem as aulas. Como um pedido realizado o dia tenho passado rápido mas cansativo, começa a ir para a livraria e começa a o mesmo ritmo de ontem, atende alguns clientes, assusta alguns que começam a querem dar cantadas, a pior tinha que vim de um cliente jovem.

-Assim vai chover de garotos todos os dia , vou ser o primeiro a vir aqui.

O garoto estava com um livro aberto e parecia ter mais o menos a idade de seu irmão, sem pensar duas vezes foi perto do garoto.

-Não acha que muito novo para paquerar garota mais velhas.

-Não. Só estou elogiando.

-Sei, se quise-se guarda-costas tinha contratado um Megumi.

Megumi fecha o livro

-Deu para ver está se virando sozinha, mas se tiver um pervertido dando em cima de você me diz eu amaldiçoo.

-Obrigado Megumi, mas não precisa, tenho que atender os clientes que estão entrando fique a vontade.

-Claro.

Megumi deixa livro e sai vendo que sua irmã está tudo bem, Saki termina de atender os clientes vai ver se Megumi está aonde estava e quando olha não está mais, tinha ido embora decide reservar o livro que seu irmão tinha pegado os dois tem quase o mesmo gosto quando tem alguém no lado indo pegar o mesmo livro, e se encostam as mãos Saki reverencia pedindo desculpa.

-Me desculpe. (olha para a pessoa) o que posso ajudar?

O rapaz se graça do acontecimento.

-Não precisa se desculpar, foi uma coincidência.

-Foi.

O rapaz pega o livro e sai para o outro lado da ver outros livros, Saki pega o livro e coloca na prateleira de encomendas para comprar depois, quando ia arrumar alguns livros, o garoto para na frente do balcão para pagar os livros que ia levar Saki soma tudo.

-Tudo deu 35000 yenes

O garoto paga e fica olhando mesmo sendo diferente do que aquela hora a garota agora parecia sombria, quieta dava a impressão do tipo que ninguém quer como namorada, faz uma pergunta.

-Tem namorado?

Saki olha para o rapaz já pensando ( Hoje não é meu dia, mais um)

-Não.

-Que sorte, agora vou frequentar mais vezes.

-...

-Mesmo parecendo assustadora em vista, e muito bonita.

Da um grande sorriso e se encosta no balcão querendo toda atenção.

-Não estou interessada, e não faz o meu tipo.

Começa a empacotar os livros e colocar na sacola.

-Não vou desistir, agora. Já tinha te visto!

-Hmm. o que?

-Nada, hahahaha. (se graça, passa mão na cabeça se fazendo de baka)

O garoto fala algo que ela acha estranho, entrega a sacola e para ele e vê sair. (O que ele quis dizer em já tinha me visto, só o ví aqui? Ele me confundiu com outra pessoa tenho certeza.) vai arrumar os livros e quando está quase para fechar a loja pega o livro que tinha deixado na prateleira compra e vai para casa pelo mesmo caminho para casa.

Andando para casa quase no mesmo lugar de passar o a rua que tinha um cruzamento vê uma pessoa mas não dá para identificar, ela fica parada e a pessoa se vira e começa a andar parada não sabe se vai ver quem é ou continua o seu caminho em alguns minutos não dava para ver a pessoa, Saki corre para direção da pessoa estava era a rua a sua esquerda anda um pouco e não vê ninguém quando vai dar u,m passo para frente para continuar o seu celular toca atende.

-Alô?

-Alô, Saki já está vindo para casa?

-Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não é que hoje vai ter sushi entre outras comidas que gosta para o jantar, a mãe pediu para te ligar.

-Sim, estou indo imediatamente.

Desliga o celular e vira e vai correndo para pegar o caminho de casa quando sente que alguém começa a nadar atras até parece que estava ali o tempo todo escondido nas sombras da noite, esperando ela deixar abaixar a guarda, sente ondas que diziam: " já estava te esperando" sem perceber esbarrou em uma pessoa sem querem que estava andando na rua pede desculpa sem olhar quem era. Chega em casa sentido salva e no mesmo tempo não, não sabia quem era e o que queria?

Sobe para o quarto e seu irmão está esperando sabendo que ela estava alterada por algum motivo.

-Megumi o que faz no meu quarto?

-Está com problemas, não minta que sei também.

-Sim, estou sentindo como uma pessoa que vai ser assustada por alguém deste ontem.

-Não é alguém que te conhece bem.

-Não sei, só senti a onda da pessoa dizendo que estava me esperando.

-Parece que essa pessoa também já leu o livro e te incluiu na história que lemos com a personagem principal, vou ter que ser o salvador.

-Pode ser brincadeira de alguém do colégio!

-Tem certeza?

-Não.

-Então não vamos se descuidar.

Saki acena com a cabeça e os dois vão jantar, como se nada tinham conversado com sua família rindo e divertindo, já no lado de fora uma pessoa que olhando para casa e sorri sabendo aonde ela morava.

-Oyasuminasai ojo-sama

Caminha sumindo entre a escuridão da noite.

(_Como posso sentir tão insegura neste momento._)

Agora eu estou me sentindo doente

É sempre algo ultimamente

Eu estava destruído, mas ainda parecia bem

Você sabia que eu o faria

Agora eu estou me sentindo assustado

Alguém me disse que sentiriam falta disso

A noite é jovem

Nós esperamos pelo amor

De cabeça pra baixo nós sonhamos

Em casa nós dormimos

E esperamos pra ir

De cabeça pra baixo nós sonhamos

E nós, somos, somos mais brilhantes do que as estrelas voltando pra para casa

Não deixe tão rápido

Eu estava no sol, mas me sentindo frio

Eu estava agarrando firmemente, mas sem um apoio

Agora quem quer ficar?

Yeah,bem, nós estamos mudando aqui

Eu estava cheio de mentiras, exeto pelo raio da verdade

Agora eu perdi a mim mesmo

Oh, eu esquecia como isso fazia sentir

* * *

Olá pessoal que está lendo a fic.

Estou querendo uma ajuda quem vocês querem como o sauvador para Saki, um Souma ou outra pessoa para próxima parte da fic.

Agradeço todas as sujestoes que farão.

Até.

* * *


End file.
